


It’s Just You

by ImNotLikeOtherGirls (TheFangirlTypeofCrazy)



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Relationships, I’m so sorry, Joke Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlTypeofCrazy/pseuds/ImNotLikeOtherGirls
Summary: Joke fic. Tai Lung finds comfort in Po’s arms.This is why I can’t have friends. We do this.





	It’s Just You

Tai-lung grunted as Po’s large, voluminous bottom slammed his head into the stairs of the Jade Palace. 

At this very moment, Tai Lung couldn’t help but feel an intense swelling between his legs. How could this be happening? Not only was the panda beating him, but causing him to feel…whatever this was! He didn’t want to feel this way. All he’s ever wanted was the Dragon Scroll and nothing more. Sexual desire was something Tai Lung had never considered, but at this very moment, with this Panda’s voluptuous ass cheeks in his face, he felt every carnal feeling he’s kept hidden away for the entirety of his existence.

They fought and it was like nothing Tai-Lung had ever experienced. It ignited a heat low in his stomach and he had no idea why or where it came from (haha, came).

When Tai-Lung finally got his paws on the Dragon Scroll, he was elated.

“Finally,” he rasped, “oh, yes. The power of the dragon scroll...is mine!” revealed nothing but a golden sheet. Furious and confused, he turned to Po.

“It’s  _ nothing _ ,” he gasped. 

“It’s ok I didn’t get it the first time either,” Po explained 

“What the fuck?”

“There is no secret ingredient,” Po said, stupidly thinking that this dumbass escaped fugitive would understand.

His eyes locked on Tai-Lung, glittering. “It’s just you.”

He was breathless and wild and Tai-lung wanted to tear his claws into that fat ass. He licked his lips, feeling reckless and pumped full of adrenaline and desire

“ _ You _ ?” He laughed, his heart racing. “What’s so special about you?”

“I’m sexy for one,” Po said, waggling his eyebrows. “And you’re a hot little kitty.” He took a step forward, entering Tai-lung’s safe space circle, and Tai-lung snarled, baring his teeth. 

“Don’t get any closer,” Tai-lung growled, even as his pulse spiked and his hands trembled. He hates how Po made him feel like he was drowning. Like his fur was going to burst into flames and ignite his soul. He hated how he wanted Po’s hands on his fur and his teeth on his neck.

Po made him want to lay down and take everything Po would give him. Including that three inch cock, his testicles slapping against his ass; like a sack of rocks banging into the chiseled cliffs of his ass, moving earth as if the gods had ordained they fuck here and now.

Summoning a strength that he didn’t know he had, Po ripped the pants off of Tai Lung, revealing his pulsating, turgid penis. He was enraptured. Never before had he seen a man so well-endowed. And the smell… better than any bowl of noodles Po had ever eaten. Tai Lung covered his manhood with one hand, looking away nervously.

“Don’t look…,” he said, showing a tender side that Po found adorable… as a matter of fact, it turned him on even more.

“Oh, I’m gonna look alright. I said it’s just you, and I want ALL of you!” He waggled his forehead skin folds seductively, and Tai Lung could only gasp in response. He never would have expected this Panda to be so assertive, and it was bringing out a part of him he didn’t know exist. The part of him that wanted to be appreciated; the part of him that Shi Fu had rejected so long ago. A part of him he had buried all those years ago. But now… this Panda was bringing it out of him again. But fuck him, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

“Show me your skills then, Dragon Warrior” he said, striding forward and shoving his throbbing length in Po’s face. 

“Gladly,” Po replied, and he took the whole 10 inch, barbed cock into his mouth with one swift gulp, scratching and scarring his tongue and throat, but this panda loved the pain and took it all. Tai Lung moaned sensually, not caring who heard him. This Panda was good. Suddenly, the feeling stopped. Tai Lung looked down, his anger flaring. But the Panda wasn’t there.

“Where’d you go?!” He asked, confused. Suddenly he felt a pair of supple paws on his chiseled asscheeks.

“I have a special surprise for you!” He crooned into Tai Lung’s ear, causing the stoic warrior to shiver in pleasurable bliss.

Po spread Tai Lung’s tight asshole, whilst simultaneously groping his prepared ass cheeks.

Taking the barbed cock in his hands, Po stroked the feline’s manhood, picking up the pace with each motion. He didn’t care if it hurt, if it left bloody scratches on the pads of his paws. It felt too bloody good to stop.

“Finally...oh yes….!!” He rasped in Po’s ears as his cockle doodle doo cried out in sweet pleasure...that is to say, he came. 

Po freed his grasp from the leopard’s twitching cock, hot spunk dripped from his paw. He swiftly wiped the soiled paw onto Tai Lung’s robust back, cum soaking his gret fur.

“Yes, daddy!” He cried. “Soil me!” He’d just came, but he felt like he could come a thousand times more. He was in heaven. All this time, he hadn’t been longing for the Dragon Scroll… what he really needed was a hard, violent fuck from this glorious, beautiful Panda.

“You like that, son?” Po roared, “Well, I’m about to blow my load into your hermie cunt!”

Po was empowered. All this time, the furious five and Shi Fu had been putting him down. They had told him he wasn’t worth anything, but now he could prove his worth! He could dominate Tai Lung, and make him his ass-fucking bitch. He would show them all just how powerful he was.

Tai-Lung was ashamed. He had gone his entire life hiding his filth from the world. She-foo always told him that he was a sinful demon because of it, leaving Tai-Ling to cry at night, desperate for someone who would give him the love and care he wanted. 

“I love you,” Tai-Lung said.

“Oh, Tai-Ling. If only there was someone who loved you. But you’re my basic bitch now.” He grabbed Tai Lung’s penis, flexing his pinky.

Tai-Lung gasped. “The Whūshi penis hold! You’re bluffing! She-foo didn’t teach you that!”

They slowly built to climax, until finally Po was ready to blow his hot load in Tai Lung’s toned ass. Tai Lung felt his panic building. Po couldn’t really be about to unload such an incredible technique on his until-very-recently-virgin ass!

“He didn’t. I figured it out myself.”

“Ska-doosh!” He cried as he came deep in the snow leopard’s clenched ass.

A bright ass ring of golden light spread throughout the half destroyed village, and it wasn’t before long before Po could find himself covered in dust. 

“Oh god, I killed him.”

********************************************************

This is my first time writing smut, so please be nice!

**Author's Note:**

> And so Po became a sexy Thanos.


End file.
